Encyclopaedia Magica
by Darkfiretiger
Summary: Since J.K. Rowling never created rules for her magic, I'm going to have a go at creating scenes that explain how magic works in my Fic's based on the Harry Potter Books
1. Index

Dark Fire Tiger's

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, Harry Potter isn't mine, Not Mine, but it really should be taken away from Rowling Before the wands are changed Walkie-Talkies and anything not Human becomes an Ewok, I'm only doing this once, this applies to all chapters etc.

Dark Fire Tiger's

Encyclopaedia Magica

Index

Magic Power

House Elf's

Magical spell levels

Inherited Abilities- General

Traditional Magiks-Japan

Traditional Magiks-China

Traditional Magiks-England

Metamorphmagus

Animagi

Non Human magic users of Japan

Non Human magic users of the Middle East

Non Human Magic users Veela

Occlumency


	2. Magical Power

Merlin's law of Magic

By: Darkfiretiger

Disclamer: Most of this Doesn't belong to me, therefore it's free, although I would like recognition if used in HP fics, the original ideas came from other people, HP belongs to J.K. although I would like to have a few words to her about the quality of her last two books… and her ideas on romance. Some other concepts come from other authors etc. and also don't belong to me.

Harry Potter was tired… very tired, he had spent most of the night turning in his sleep imagining the horrible task's he would have to complete as the fourth Triwizard champion added to the headache he had from spending all of yesterday in the Library while Hermione was looking up "House elf atrocities" made Harry dread the up coming "Special" charms lesson. Although spending hours in the library had meant that Harry was able to learn the true story of Merlin arguably the greatest Wizard in History, Harry discovered that Merlin was the equivalent of Muggle historic figures like Leonardo De Vinci, Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton all rolled into one, So it made a fascinating distraction from Hermione's growing fixation on House elf rights.

It was evident what made the class special as soon as Harry entered the room, the chairs and probably the room had been expanded enough to fit the entire year. Harry guessed that the special class was going to be a joint one, he just hoped they wouldn't be doing this in potions. Standing at the front of the class Professor Flitwick was almost vibrating with energy, it was quite apparent that he was excited about teaching this class. Taking a seat in the section to the right Harry lay his head down on the cool polished wood of his desk and tried to remain motionless until the class started.

"Now class settle down we're going to begin now" The diminutive professor called out, with a start Harry realised that the room was full he had fallen asleep.

"As you've no doubt guessed this class will be done as an entire year group, this is done as the subject is rather delicate and it's better that you all learn as one, thankfully I get to teach the class this year and your all in for a treat as I do so enjoy this class." Before the professor could continue his statement Hermione's hand was in the air

"Sir, why do you get to teach the class?"

"Because I won Ms. Granger"

"Won sir?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, both Professor McGonnagall and I enjoy teaching this class so we compete for the right to teach it"

"Compete, sir?"

"Yes Ms. Granger each Year Headmaster Dumbledore sets a task or competition and the winner get's to teach this class"

"What was the task this year sir?"

"A bet Ms. Granger both Professor McGonnagal and I would pick a student the one to have the highest comparative grade increase in our classes would win the competition"

"But sir there's only one of the little Mud…. Know-it-all how could you both pick her?" No prizes to pick the originator of that comment, Hermione flushed red at the underhanded verbal assault.

"50 Points from Slytherin for that remark Mr. Malfoy" this shocked the class Flitwick almost never took of point's… but then again Malfoy was never such a moron

"and for the record I didn't pick Ms granger I choose Mr. Potter" this shocked the class everyone knew Hermione was the smartest student in the year, perhaps in the school

"Remember it was grade Increase, not to diminish your achievement Ms Granger but it is hard to go higher then top of the class"

"Now that's over we shall get on with the class, today we are going to talk about Magic, but not magic spells but instead we will talk about the source of Magical power, Now does anyone knows where magic comes from?" a slim scattering of hands, mostly Ravemclaws and Hermione.

"Yes, Sue?" Sue Lee was a rather small Ravenclaw who Harry had little contact with… in fact he didn't think he had ever heard her speak?

"Living beings primarily but it becomes collected in Lay Lines which meet and create Power Nodes on which all magical buildings must be built to have magical power" The compact witch was very softly spoken but very clear.

"Precisely Ms. Lee, 10 points, Does anyone know what unit is used to measure Magical power?" This time there were fewer hands in fact there was only one hand… Harry's.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" most of the class started whispering Harry was regarded as the practical man, with almost no theoretical knowledge at all.

"Mana, Professor, Magic is measured in Mana points the term was originally coined by Merlin"

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points, can you tell me the the measurement is derived from?"

"The magical energy produced by a single White Ash tree over a specified time"

"Why is this?"

"Because the tree is the only living thing that consistently creates magical power at the same average rate over a reasonable period of time"

"Sir what does that mean" Hermione was the first student to recover from the revelation that Harry isn't just a scar and a Broom

"All creatures generate Mana at a different rate, in fact most individual living thing generate Mana at a completely different rate to beings of the same species, Humans in particular"

"Very well, I think that now you should each read the blackboard and copy the notes from it, Mr. Potter you are offcourse exempt"

"Why does Scar head get a break? Got fans among the teachers already Potter?"

"Mr. Malfoy come here please, take one of these tests and complete it on your own, it is spelled against cheating, oh and 50 points from slytherin I think"

"But I haven't copped the notes sir"

"Well you should have thought of that before you harassed someone who already knows the work, now leave before I make it 100 points for wasting my time"

Well these are the base rules from which I shall base the Magic I use in my future HP fics, I'll probably expand on this in the fics themselves and work on this some more at a later date. and I am working on my other stuff I prommise


	3. House Elf's

House Elf's

Harry Potter Had just finished another "Detention" Read: Torture session, with the queen of toads Madame Delores Umbridge, and was heading towards the room of requirements his sanctuary from the less than friendly society. Harry had started to use this stress relief soon after the room was revealed, each time he used the room it provided a book, the first book was the instruction manual, interestingly enough this particular book had only read 52 times before and contained all sorts of useful info like the rooms capabilities and the method to access the higher level functions.

Harry entered the room, decked out as a combination of the Griffindore common room, the Weasley's family room and even some influence from Grimwald place with a large squishy armchair by the fire at the far end of the room, a small end table next to the chair with a goblet, a Book and a dish filled with some concoction , reaching to the door frame Harry ran the tips of the fingers along the outer edge just near the wall activating the time delay function of the room, not strong enough to stop time but more than enough to allow Harry to read an mid sized book before he was expected back at the common room.

Picking up the goblet he took a sip, every time he entered the room seeking relaxation the room provided a new non alcoholic drink, liking the taste of what he assumed to be some kind of fruit juice, he always suspected that is had something extra init as he always remembered everything in the books he read in the room, he placed his now damaged hand into the dish of liquid, again he didn't know what it was but it was better than Murlap essence. Putting the goblet down he picked up the book provided by the room and slowly turned it over in his lap, made more difficult due to only using one hand, and looked the cover over, finding nothing he opened the booked to find a rather stunning sight.

House Elf Codex

D. Potter

This book was the house elf codex, the only book in the world to hold all the secrets of the house elves, and it was written by one of his ancestors, this was both exciting and scary, finally Harry had a connection to his family and could learn more about them, but what if he found that his ancestors were just like the Malfoy's and thought that House Elf's were nothing more than creatures, well there was only one way to find out.

Chapter 2: Creation

The story of the first House Elf is one of the closets guarded secrets of the race and after hearing it I find that this is probably a good thing as you see good reader the race of House Elves was created by the legendry figure known only as Merlin's teacher rumoured to be the person who introduced Merlin to magic at a young age and who according to legend watched the rise and fall of Camelot and who apparently referred to it as a slight tussle. This person is known only as the Creator to the House Elf's and can only be identified because of one of the stories passed down concerning the Creator's staff, from this description I have likened this staff to Merlin's "Creation Staff' one of the few confirmed treasures of Merlin said to be used by Merlin in the creation of Golems and given to him by his fist teacher a master Golem builder, from other Stories I have been able to place the creation of the House Elf's some time before the year 400 A.D. and have been able to draw some conclusions as to why House elves act as they do…

Chapter 5: Servitude

At many times I have asked House Elf's why they serve humans and the only answer I have received is "That is what House Elf's do" and a quizzical look as If I asked why they breath or why they eat it's just part of there nature. After many months of questioning I was finally sent to one of the Elf-Sages, one of 6 Elf's who live on each of the primary continents keeping the history and sum knowledge of the House Elf race, this sage lived in India and after almost a week of talking and riddles I pieced together the most logical reason for an entire races servitude Power. From what the sage told me, some accident happened during the creation of the first House Elf 's apparently blamed on "That clumsy boy" I suspect to be a very young Merlin miss-transcribing a rune in the Golem matrix and making it so that the House Elf's were unable to absorb magic or create it themselves this mistake also made House Elf's dependant on magic, unable to live without a constant source and so House Elf's must be connected to a source of magic, like a Node, unfortunately they have a strict code of Honour and will not take magic without giving something back, they chose to serve the person(s) who own the node, this has gone on for over a thousand years and so the House Elf's have become a Subjugated race… all due to a mistake made by an apprentice. 

Chapter 12: Power

It has been said that House Elf's have incredibly strong magic in the right area, and even thought they have no magic of there own they are very efficient at using the "borrowed" magic that they accumulate. The magic of House elf's is split into two types, professional magic to be used as part of the House Elf's job, and defensive magic, in the defence of there master a House Elf is even able to stand down an average Witch or Wizard, it's even rumoured that a House Elf in Japan was able to stand down a Yuki Onna in the middle of a snow storm in defence of her master… of course the fact that the Yuki Onna was later revelled to be friend rather than foe speaks to the House Elf's ability to overreact.

Harry picked closed the book, removed his hand from the dish and stood up from the chair, realising he now had a lot to think about Harry moved to the door, deactivated the time dilation and headed out the room. After the door closed a small "pop" sounded through the room and a pair of small wrinkled hands picked up the book cradling the tome to his chest, the House Elf unusually had a uniform of something other than Manchester, a casual suite with a coat of arms featuring a Stag and a Cat on the front pocket.

"Mistress Dorea would be proud of you Master Harry, and Master Charles would be very disappointed with the ministry,"

"Pop"

And with a small pop the Librarian of Potter Manor diapered taking the precious tome with him


	4. Magical Spell Levels

Magical Spell Levels

Harry Potter was once again sitting through a theoretical charms lecture, he had turned his head and was looking out the window, and wistfully remembering the last Quiddich game this was the game in which Harry had foiled the plans of Draco and his goons. This had lead to his current predicament, Professor Flitwick had mentioned that the Patronus Charm was a perfect example of an Emotion driven spell and Hermione had immediately sprung on the divergence from the topic to inquire about the different spell levels.

"Well Miss Granger there are three specific Levels or types of Spells, although many spells will cross the barriers as the caster learns more."

"The three levels are Standard, Variable, and Emotional. Can anyone give me an example of what they think a standard spell is?"

Many student shouted suggestions, Ron Weasley took it as a competition of who could shout the loudest and both Dean and Seamus joined in, but the majority of the students went with the safe bet of the rather simple light spell Lumos

"Yes very good in its base form the Lumos spell is an example of a Standard spell, whomever casts it will create the same beam of light for the same level of power"

"Base level sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger as you become more proficient with the spell you will be able to manipulate the spell to create different types of light."

"Now a Variable spell if you please?"

This time the request was answered with silence, until.

"Incendio"

"Yes very good Mr. Potter, now this is why you must be careful when casting the Incendio spell, without proper preparation you could very well end up over casting with this particular spell."

"Now finally can someone give me an example of an Emotional Spell?"

Again many students started shouting, this time they all said the same thing

"Patronus charm" but there would be one other spell called out

"Riddikulus"

"Yes very good Mr. Longbottom the Riddikulus charm uses the rather unusual emotion of humour to force a Bogart to change it's shape, Well then now that we have seen some examples of the different spell levels How about I give you some more in-depth notes"

The professor proceeded to spend the rest of the class writing on the board explaining the various types of Spells and how one spell can be used in different ways.


End file.
